Getting Started
On a dark and stormy night, you stumble upon a sleepy town enveloped in mist. Unbeknownst to you, the town is under a curse! The local residents look to you for help in finding their lost items... GREETINGS SEEKER! Welcome! We're glad to have you here with us as we work together to develop this site into a great resource for fans of the game. It is our sincere hope that you will enjoy helping out here as much as we do! You may feel a little overwhelmed by the seeming complexity of this project, but don't worry - it will all become easier and clearer as you go along. If you need any help, feel free to visit and ask in the Forums. Or leave a message on an Admin's Wall. How Does the Wiki Work The Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Wiki is an online, public collaboration, gathering and sharing of information about the Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood game. The aim is to provide basic game information; tutorials on the different aspects of game play; puzzle solutions; information on known problems/glitches; and a record of updates to the game. This wiki is hosted by FANDOM, please read its Terms of Use and Community Guidelines here to familiarize yourself with the policies. All information contained on this website is freely provided by the voluntary efforts of individual players/ fans of the game to develop a comprehensive information resource for all Seeker's Notes fans to use and enjoy. This website is a special type of website, called a wiki, that makes joint collaboration seamless and easy. As an open wiki, it is collaboratively written by its fans who are constantly improving the articles with changes, all of which are recorded in the article's history and recent changes pages. Anyone with access to the Internet is able to create and alter the articles and content herein. Please note that articles and information found within this wiki are only as accurate as the updates allow at the time of creation. It should be understood that the content of any article may be modified or changed at any time by any member of the community. It should also be understood that any wiki page bears the risk of becoming vandalized or improperly altered by users (but please, don't). To maintain a sense of community on this user-contributed resource, it is encouraged that any user encountering improper, offensive, or otherwise incorrect information simply take the time to edit the article in question and correct the problem. If any situations arise that warrant further involvement, they should be reported directly to an Admin for review. What Can I Do There are plenty of areas that are still in need of some TLC: * Copy-edit the existing articles. When you are browsing around and notice something is missing, you are very welcome to edit and add it in. * Update old/ inaccurate information and images. * Fill out incomplete articles (stubs) or missing sections, especially the FAQ. * Finish lists and add information from higher levels. * Start writing the missing articles (the red colored links). How Do I Edit New users are not required to but are encouraged to create an account so that contributions are properly attributed to them. It also makes it easier for other users to contact them regarding their edits should questions arise. The content on this site can be edited through any internet browser, with no additional software needed. For technical help on how to edit, consult the links listed here. Please remember to try and use the "Review Your Changes" button to check or verify your edits before saving. There's also an option for saving as a minor edit for small or trivial changes such as spelling errors/ punctuations. What Can I Edit Don't be afraid to make an edit. Any user can edit any and every article and you are encouraged to do so! If you see content, grammar, or even just formatting that you think could be improved and made more accurate, go ahead and correct it to make it better. Even if you're unsure of how to format a page, please do not let this deter you from adding useful information - someone else will take care of the formatting. Anything can be fixed or improved later on with ease. So go ahead, edit an article and help make this the best source for information on Seeker's Notes for players of the game! Common Mistakes to Avoid Assuming that this wiki is directly connected to or represents MyTona. This is a website run by a community of Seeker's Notes fans and is in no way affiliated with the game developer. If you need help from game support, please contact the official game website in the above posted link. Assuming control of submitted content, or creating personal pages in the wrong place. Any submitted content generally becomes open for others to read and/ or edit. Assuming sharing of information on the site is private. Personal information should not be shared as this is not a completely secure conversation medium in terms of privacy. What Else Please treat others with respect on this site and we will all get along swimmingly. Happy Seeking! Category:Community Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood